Una Presencia en el Bosque
by manzana9
Summary: Candy escapa de la familia Leagan y se interna en el bosque. Tres rufianes la persiguen para hacerle daño. Apunto de ser atrapada, una presencia misteriosa aparece en medio de la penumbra. !Espero que disfruten de este vampirezco minific gótico!


**Una Presencia en el Bosque**

Este minific es el primero que hago. Lo escribí para compartirlo en los festejos del cumpleaños de Terry que celebramos en el foro de CandyCandy online. Con mucho cariño se lo dedico a todas las Super Agentes al Servicio de Terry del foro pero en especial a mis queridas Nan, Pauchis y Artemisa, nocturnas enamoradas de los vampiros. Cualquier semejanza con algún vampiro conocido no es mera coincidencia, jejeje. Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi, eso ya lo sabemos. Espero lo disfruten.

Me encontraba caminando por un paraje oscuro del bosque. La lluvia ligera que caía del cielo gris me tenía empapada de la cabeza a los pies. Las enormes paredes de árboles y maleza me impedían ver hacia donde me dirigía. No tenía noción del rumbo que llevaba. Sólo la vista de algún tenue rayo de luz que de vez en cuando aparecía a través de las copas de los árboles me daba un pequeño indicio de que todavía era de día a pesar del lúgubre cielo que ocasionalmente se dejaba ver. A lo lejos divisé una pequeña vereda y me dirigí hacia ella.

Varias horas pasaron desde que había logrado escapar de aquel infierno en el que vivía. Un golpe de suerte, el exceso de confianza de la servidumbre y la madurez de mis 20 años me permitieron encontrar una ruta de escape rápida y precisa. Ocho años antes había sido vendido a esa familia para ser una supuesta dama de compañía, y hacía 8 años que los golpes y las humillaciones habían comenzado para mí. Pero todo eso ya estaba atrás, la oscuridad del momento previo al amanecer había ocultado mi fuga, y cuando sentí que la libertad por fin me abrazaba, comencé a correr sin parar hasta acabarme el aire de mis pulmones. Ahora llevaba muchas horas caminando y hacía mucho tiempo que el castillo donde había estado prisionera había desaparecido de mi vista.

A pesar de la euforia que sentí al adentrarme en el bosque durante el amanecer, el cansancio estaba dominando mi cuerpo. Estaba hambrienta y tenía frío. Comencé a aminorar el paso. A lo lejos distinguí un tronco que me invitaba a sentarme. Al llegar a él suspiré profundamente y dejé caer toda la pesadez de mi cuerpo. Estiré las piernas y los brazos y después recosté la cabeza sobre mis rodillas. Reflexioné por unos momentos sobre la situación en la que me encontraba. Pronto sería de noche y pensé en quedarme en ese lugar y calentarme con una fogata. Sin levantar la vista del suelo, comencé a poner atención a los sonidos de mi alrededor. Como ya no llovía pude escuchar con más claridad graznidos y aleteos a lo lejos. De pronto un fuerte crujir de ramas tensó mi cuerpo. Dejé de respirar y levanté lentamente la cabeza. Agudicé mi oído, escuché voces. Tres hombres malencarados y sucios venían por la vereda, llevaban antorchas y se acercaban rápidamente. El más alto de ellos tenía la nariz ancha y deforme y la delgadez de su figura lo hacía parecer un esqueleto. El segundo, de baja estatura y con una cara grande y rojiza parecía un cerdo. El tercero de ellos de tez más morena, me horrorizó. Su rostro triangular y sus pequeños ojos redondos lo hacían parecer una serpiente.

Cuando me levanté para comenzar a caminar, el ruido de mis zapatos triturando las hojas secas hizo que se dieron cuenta de mi presencia. Maldije mi suerte y solo alcancé a ver una sonrisa burlona en sus rostros - es ella – alcancé a escuchar que murmuraban. Inmediatamente aceleré el paso y ellos hicieron lo mismo. Después de unos minutos caminando volteé hacia atrás y vi con angustia que habían acortado la distancia. Presintiendo sus malas intenciones tomé aire y me llevé la mano al bolsillo donde llevaba una de mis pocas pertenencias, un cuchillo afilado que pretendía usar para cazar algo si me daba hambre. Comencé a correr con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Al darse cuenta de mi arranque comenzaron a perseguirme y pronto me dieron alcance y me rodearon. Mi corazón se aceleró y apreté el cuchillo con fuerza.

- Hola preciosa – saludó el hombre más alto - ¿Necesitas compañía?

- Te ves hambrienta después de tan larga caminata – dijo el tipo con cuerpo de cerdo – si fueras más amable con nosotros podríamos convidarte de lo que traemos.

Mientras los otros hablaban, el tipo con cara de serpiente me había escudriñado de arriba a abajo y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Qué tal si le damos un buen trago de whisky? – sonrió maliciosamente – así olvidará sus penas y nos haremos buenos amigos - las carcajadas de los otros dos tipos taladraron mis oídos y después de las risas continuó hablando

- no estás nada mal para un rato de diversión, ¡jajajajaja!

Acercó su mano a mi rostro y tocó levemente mi mejilla produciéndome una sensación de asco. Se revolvió mi estómago y me di cuenta que todo esto se había convertido en una horrible pesadilla.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo! – grité con rabia y instintivamente saqué el cuchillo y lo amenacé. Los tres dieron un paso para atrás. Esos tensos segundos se volvieron eternos hasta que él rompió el silencio.

– No te servirá de mucho ese cuchillo – volvió a sonreír burlonamente – pero si quieres jugar al gato y al ratón entonces lo haremos.

Se acercó de nuevo y tomó uno de mis brazos con fuerza. En ese instante, una descarga de adrenalina inundó mi cuerpo y mi mano con el cuchillo se movió ágilmente. Escuché una exclamación de dolor y una marca de sangre apareció en su mejilla izquierda.

- ¡Te dije que no me tocaras! – grité furiosa. Él agachó el rostro y solo profirió maldiciones de su boca. Sus compañeros se acercaron para ayudarlo y en ese momento noté la oscuridad profunda que me rodeaba. La noche había caído sobre nosotros y era mi oportunidad de huir. De un solo movimiento giré mi cuerpo y corrí despavorida tomando la vereda. Al ver que comenzaban a perseguirme, decidí internarme en el bosque.

La oscuridad era total y casi no distinguía los objetos de los alrededores. Las antorchas que llevaban les permitió ver el rastro que iba dejando y pronto me di cuenta que estaban a punto de atraparme. Miré hacia atrás para ver donde se encontraban y en ese instante choqué con algo con tanta fuerza que caí de bruces al suelo. Me quedé tirada en la tierra húmeda. Adolorida y llena de lodo observé con horror como los tres tipos me habían dado alcance. Sus risotadas y burlas empezaron a caer sobre mí como hielo punzante y presentí que ya no tendría escapatoria.

- ¡Tráiganla! – ordenó el tipo con cara de serpiente. En el preciso instante en que los otros dos estaban por levantarme se escuchó una voz grave en medio de la penumbra – Suéltenla.

Los cuatro dirigimos la mirada hacia donde provenía la voz. Una brisa helada nos recorrió el cuerpo cuando dos puntos rojos y brillantes fueron apareciendo poco a poco en la oscuridad y un rostro se dibujo a la luz de las antorchas. Los tres tipos se quedaron estáticos cuando la silueta de un hombre se mostró entre la maleza. Su ropa era negra y una capa larga y elegante solo dejaba parte de su cuello y su cabeza al descubierto. Su alta figura imponía. Su boca parecía teñida de rojo, y sus ojos grandes, rodeados de un halo oscuro habían puesto a temblar a mis perseguidores. Una maldición seguida de un grito me volvieron a la realidad.

-¡Vete de aquí antes de que termines como carroña para los buitres! – gruñó el tipo con cara de serpiente – ¡la chica es nuestra!

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! – una carcajada estruendosa y terrible salió de la boca del desconocido – pobre insecto – siseó después de terminar de reír – muy pronto alguien más será el que termine sus días como carroña.

Sin previo aviso fue hacia ellos como una fiera a punto de atacar y el iris de sus ojos brilló con un rojo todavía más intenso. Una mirada de miedo se dibujó en la cara de los tres hombres y echaron a correr de inmediato. Él aceleró el paso. Me levanté como un resorte y corrí tras ellos. Escuchaba los jadeos de mis perseguidores y los gritos desesperados que hacían tratando de encontrar la vereda por donde habían llegado. Como un imán mi mirada fue atraída hacia el hombre de la capa y con asombro me di cuenta que se movía como si flotara por la maleza. Sus pasos no dejaban huella en el fango y parecía que se deslizaba con el viento.

Pronto llegaron a la vereda. El hombre con cara de serpiente giró su cuerpo para ver dónde se encontraba su perseguidor y para su sorpresa una sombra negra lo cubrió de inmediato. Escuché petrificada un alarido de terror cuando los colmillos del hombre de la capa brillaron en la oscuridad y se clavaron en su cuello. Ví cómo los ojos de ese pobre tipo se abrieron desorbitados y cómo su cuerpo cayó inerte en el piso. La imponente figura negra se levantó y después de arremeter contra los otros dos de la misma manera como lo había hecho con el primero se enderezó majestuosamente y fijó su mirada en mí.

Quise correr, quise huir pero mis piernas no se movían. Sin poder evitarlo comencé a caminar hacia él. Escuchaba su voz grave y aterciopelada que me llamaba a su lado. No sentí miedo sino una incontrolable atracción. Las ideas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza. Acababa de ver como había matado a sangre fría a tres personas, y hubiera tenido que estar huyendo pero mis pies no me respondían.

La distancia se fue acortando hasta quedar frente a frente. Esbozó una media sonrisa que me paralizó por completo. De un solo movimiento hizo su capa hacia atrás y con sus brazos me levantó como si yo fuera una pluma. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y ya no supe más.

Cuando abrí los ojos no podía creer lo que apareció ante ellos. La luz del fuego ardiendo en la chimenea me permitió distinguir unos amplios ventanales vestidos con hermosas cortinas de terciopelo guinda y plateado. La habitación bellamente decorada y alfombrada tenía un estilo Luis XIV. Un chiffonnier, un ropero y un pequeño juego de sala formaban parte del mobiliario. Fue hasta ese momento en que caí en cuenta donde me encontraba. Mi cuerpo reposaba en una amplia cama con sábanas de satín, cobijas de lana y almohadones de plumas, y yo tenía puesto un suave y delicado camisón de seda. Rápidamente me escondí entre las cobijas. Alguien se había atrevido a quitarme la ropa y me sentí muy avergonzada. Al instante escuché una risa jovial y seductora muy cerca de mí, muy diferente a aquella que había escuchado en el bosque. Asomé lentamente la cabeza y lo ví en el fondo de la habitación. Prendió las luces y simplemente me quedé sin habla.

Finalmente pude apreciar lo que la oscuridad del bosque y el miedo no me permitieron ver con anterioridad. De pie frente a mi se encontraba el hombre más hermoso que había visto en mi corta vida. Él era joven, alto, delgado, y estaba elegantemente vestido de negro con la camisa de seda abierta en el pecho. Pero lo que más me cautivó fue su rostro. Sus labios eran finos y bien formados pero profundamente rojos, su nariz era perfecta y sus ojos eran cautivadores a pesar del intenso brillo rojizo que su iris despedía. Su cabellera castaña al hombro contrastaba con la singular palidez de su rostro. Era casi irreal. Un deseo incontrolable por tenerlo cerca comenzó a dar vueltas en mi cabeza, y como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos comenzó a acercarse lentamente y a cada paso mi corazón se aceleraba más y más. Pronto llegó al borde de la cama y se detuvo. Su mirada se clavó en la mía. Comencé a retirar las cobijas de mi cuerpo hasta quedar sentada en la cama sin poder quitar mi vista de él. Se acercó más y se sentó muy cerca de mí, sin tocarme. Sorpresivamente no sentí miedo sino una gran tranquilidad.

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó suavemente dejándome entre las nubes por la dulzura de su voz - ¿por qué te perseguían?

- Yo… - titubeé un poco – me llaman Candy. Esta mañana escapé de mi ama. Supongo que los tipos que me perseguían querían llevarme de regreso a su castillo por la recompensa que han de haber ofrecido por mí.

- ¿Tienes familia? – Continuó preguntando - ¿por qué te escapaste?

- Hace ocho años que no sé nada de mi familia – respondí tristemente – me vendieron a los Leagan por comida ya que mis hermanos menores se estaban muriendo de hambre, y me escapé porque ya no podía soportar los maltratos de esa mujer.

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que él se quedó mirando fijamente el candelabro que iluminaba la habitación y una sombra de odio cubrió sus ojos. Su rostro transformado me dio miedo pero me armé de valor, suspiré profundo y me atreví a hacer algunas preguntas - ¿y usted cómo se llama? ¿Por qué me rescató? ¿Por qué me trajo hasta aquí? ¿Fue usted quien me cambió las ropas?

- ¡Jajajajaja! – mis palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y escuché su melodiosa risa haciendo eco en la habitación. De inmediato giró su cuerpo para verme de frente – me sorprendes – dijo esbozando una bella sonrisa – en lugar de preocuparte por mi naturaleza te preocupa más si te cambie las ropas – acto seguido se puso de pie frente a mi.

- Permíteme presentarme, soy el duque de Grandchester – al decir esto hizo una sencilla reverencia con la cabeza y después continuó – éstas son mis tierras y éste mi castillo; te rescaté porque me di cuenta de las sucias intenciones que esos ladrones tenían contigo – después caminó hacia los ventanales y con la mirada puesta en el exterior siguió su explicación – además, ninguna persona que se precie de valorar su vida se atreve a insultarme – dio media vuelta y caminando hacia mi, mostrando una media sonrisa en su rostro, terminó la contestación a mis preguntas – por cierto, fui yo el que te cambió las ropas y te cobijó en la cama.

Después de escuchar esas palabras una mezcla de indignación, agradecimiento y vergüenza aceleró mi pulso. Sentí como mis mejillas se incendiaron y confundida abrí la boca para hablar - ¿pero por qué lo hizo usted? ¿Qué no tiene mucamas en el castillo?

- ¡Jajajajaja! – rió de nuevo el duque, – yo no tengo ni necesito mucamas – y después agregó – si no te quitaba de inmediato la ropa mojada hubieras muerto de hipotermia – después, acercando su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío susurró a media voz – además eres demasiado hermosa como para dejarte morir.

Esas últimas palabras volvieron a incendiar mi rostro y me hicieron tragar saliva. ¿Yo hermosa? Acostumbrada a los maltratos e insultos, siempre vestida con ropa vieja, nunca nadie me había dicho algo así. Volteé a verlo incrédula.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me crees? – Preguntó divertido y abrió el cajón del buró junto a la cama de donde sacó un hermoso espejo con marco dorado – mírate bien – dijo al ponérmelo en las manos.

Lo que vi me dejó sorprendida. Él tenía razón. Mi rostro era bello, sí. Mi cara tenía líneas finas y delicadas, la nariz era pequeña, los ojos grandes y verdes, la boca rosada y bien formada, y decenas de diminutas pecas adornaban mi nariz y mis mejillas. Mi cabello rubio y rizado caía como cascada por la espalda. Otra vez el rubor intenso de mis mejillas me delató frente a él. Mientras estaba con esas cavilaciones un pensamiento me estremeció de repente y decidida quise salir de la duda.

- Pero no entiendo, entonces dígame ¿qué quiere de mí? – y sin pensarlo me moví temerosa hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué quiero de ti? – Me sonrió nuevamente – quiero que tomes una decisión.

- Pero ¿a qué se refiere exactamente? – pregunté de nuevo.

- Escúchame – se sentó a mi lado, casi rozando mis ropas, clavando su mirada en la mía – creo que cuando me viste en el bosque te diste cuenta que yo no soy un ser humano – sin dejar de mirarlo asentí con la cabeza.

- Usted es un vampiro – susurré despacio – entonces ¿piensa matarme también? – lo miré temerosa.

- No – respondió de inmediato y con su mano comenzó a acariciar mi cabello – quiero pedirte otra cosa, quiero que vivas conmigo - abrí los ojos y tragué saliva mientras el continuaba hablando – percibí tu dulce esencia en el bosque y tuve que ir a buscarte, no pude controlarme – en ese momento cerró sus ojos y aspiró profundamente cerca de mi cuello - resultaste exquisitamente irresistible, pero al cambiarte las ropas no pude evitar mirarte y me di cuenta que eres una criatura perfecta, bella y delicada…

Su mano larga, fría y suave rozó entonces la piel de mis hombros y recorrió todo mi brazo. Me estremecí por dentro y quise en mi mente que continuara acariciándome. Me miró fijamente y acercó sus labios a mi hombro recorriendo con su boca todo el camino hacia mi cuello para después subir hacia mi rostro. Rozó ligeramente mis labios y solo cerré los ojos inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Entonces escuché su voz que susurró a mis oídos - ¿te quedarás conmigo? ¿Serás mía eternamente? ¿Te entregarás a mí en cuerpo y alma?

-Si – balbuceé perdida entre el encanto de sus caricias – usted me hechizó desde el primer momento en que lo vi y no podría alejarme de su lado.

- Entonces la decisión está tomada – dijo tomando mi cara con ambas manos – será como tú lo pediste.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí como unas agujas punzantes se clavaban en mi cuello, y un grito ahogado salía de mi garganta…

-¡AAAAAAGGHHHHHH! – abrí los ojos angustiada, con el pulso acelerado y me senté de inmediato en la cama.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? – Terry mi esposo se despertó y se acercó a mi lado.

- Si, estoy bien – respondí asustada y avergonzada – estaba soñando una pesadilla.

- Te dije que no vieras esa película de vampiros – me reprendió dulcemente – siempre te alteras cuando ves películas de terror.

- No te enojes conmigo – le sonreí – mejor abrázame ¿quieres?

Nos recostamos abrazados en la cama y sentí un gran alivio al percibir la tibieza de su cuerpo junto al mío. Suspiré profundamente y enredé mis dedos en su cabellera castaña.

– Dime ¿qué soñaste esta vez? – Preguntó en tono burlón - ¿Monstruos, esqueletos, zombies?

- Yo… soñé que tú eras un vampiro.

- ¿Yo? ¿Un vampiro? ¡Jajajajaja! – Rió feliz por mis ocurrencias y después agregó – eso si que fue divertido pecosa.

Giró su cabeza para verme de frente, acarició mis rizos, y se acercó lentamente a besarme el cuello. Después sonrió seductoramente y susurró a mi oído - aunque pensándolo bien creo que no es mala idea ser un vampiro.

- Terry – lo miré sorprendida cuando colocó su cuerpo suavemente arriba de mi – son las 4 de la mañana ¿qué vas a hacer?

- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? – me miró a los ojos y a la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de la ventana distinguí en sus ojos un destello azulado cargado de deseo. Después de eso me convertí en la víctima de mi tierno vampiro.

Fin


End file.
